ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane
Jane (ジェーン, Jēn) is an expert Martial Artist. Having trained most of her childhood to one day be as legendary as what has been told of her father, a legendary warrior, and soon became a disciple under one of the most legendary Martial Artists to learn to push herself beyond normal limits: Rao. Known as a hired bodyguard to some and a freedom fighter to others, Jane's free and wild spirit is only reigned in by her master, she partakes in the World's Martial Arts Tournament within a team simply known as the Revolutionaries, in hopes of being declared the world champion one day. Appearance Jane embodies a well fit, tomboyish girl. Standing at an average height of 5ft 10in with a toned muscular body, with various callouses along her hands and legs from her vigorous training, she represents a particular "tough girl" appeal that some fellow martial artists and entrepeneuars alike find fetching about her. With a fair complexion and a long, braided ponytail of black hair with some spikey ends on the top of her crown, she represents not only an attractice young lady, but a feisty and independant one at that. Her main attire consists of cargo pants with black boots, a sleeveless tanktop, and a pair of sleeveless black gloves. With a matte black scabbard and shoulder strap to hold her sword in place, Jane keeps this weapon on her person nearly at all times to complete her "image," so to speak. Personality: Jane has a tomboyish personality that speaks bounds of her unknown bloodline, and her way of upbringing. Despite having a short time spent with her mother, Jane was taught any or all necessary martial arts, and was told very little of the absent father figure lacking in her life, hardening her into a very independant girl. This became apparent when her mother had allowed a soon-to-be mentor, Rao, take over as being her guardian when she herself had "other matters" to attend to, furthering her isolation from any form of discipline beyond her training with her future father-figure. Since then, Jane has shown a compassionate side, one of the few things stemmed from her mother. Fighting for those who couldn't fight back, or even protecting the smaller things, having a natural prone instinct to lose her temper when watching others suffer. From this natural inborn maternal instinct spawns a desire to be the strongest, so she herself can stop anyone heinious or disgusting that she views as villainious. This hardened steel grit has earned her both respect and reprimand by Rao, who often gets in a few verbal battles, ending with her being promptly shut up, much to her chagrin. Despite being proned to violence, solving most problems more often than not with a simple swing of her fist, Jane doesn't have the urge to kill. Throughout her entire life, despite putting her all into martial arts and combat, she never once thought of taking a life just for the sake of murder or ceasing those who would harm others abruptly. Because of this, not many people view her capable of mercy, due to her prevalence on wielding her family heirloom sword. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: From birth, all Jane known as training and her mother. Having developed a humble lifestyle, Jane wanted little else but her mother's affection and to become as strong as she was, and the father she only heard fantasized stories and vague implications of his true name and origins. Before being subjugated into the foster and discipline under world renowned martial artist, Rao, Jane was given one last heirloom of her father's: The Star Purger (星斗 消去, Seito Shōyko), a sword said to have been forged of the most durable metals of the universe and capable of striking through diamonds itself. After giving a tearful farewell, Jane's life transformed from of contentment and humility, to excitement and independence under the watchful guidance of her new mentor and master, Rao. Being taught many forms of martial arts, its techniques, harnessing her Ki to a higher degree, and even the infamous technique known as the Kaioken. During the period of teaching, Jane had developed many features likened to her father. Such as her impeccable love of combat and testing herself beyond her limits, to the point of stubborness, and her inability to willfully follow orders, much to her mentor's chagrin. But, even so, Jane managed to harness enough patience and respect, that she earned herself a name as the Crimson Swordsman, a disciple underneath Rao and one among many. Befriending others whom became known as the Revolutionaries during the Tournaments, Jane seeks to one day enter and win a title, to one day prove herself strong enough to surpass and excell beyond Rao's expectations, rather than live within his shadow or the unbeknowing one her father casted over her. Natural Skills/Abilities: High Ki: Jane, due to both her mother and father's bloodline and her own latent potential, retains a high level of natural Ki. Having harnessed this power even during her childhood, Jane has shown progress leaps and bounds beyond what ordinary humans, no matter how gifted, have been able to produce. Whenever projected in a offensive manner, Jane has been able to quell lesser quarrels and conflicts with ease, showing herself to be a powerful warrior despite not having unlocked her full latent potential and discovering her heritage. With every battle and every conflict she arises both victorious and defeated from, Jane comes back even stronger than before, and her Ki bursting with strength. *'Ki Control': Able to manipulate Ki to a high degree, thanks to her intense training at Rao's Phoenix School, Jane has been able to project it in a number of creative methods. From levitating her body in the air for aerial combat and close the distance between herself and enemies with ease, to forming barriers, and discharging volatile blasts of explosive force, Jane has great ability to use her Ki with a versatile employment. High Physical Power: While often imbued in sync with Ki to create more damage and precise blows, Jane has harnessed a high level of physical attributes due to the intense training since childhood under her mother's watchful eye, and her continued discipleship underneath Rao's superhuman-prone teachings. Able to fight off warriors and martial artists alike twice to three times her size with little to no effort, Jane is a gifted warrior with the force that can halt a speeding train with a single punch and wrend even the most durable of substances to shreds with precision and high power. Martial Arts Prowess: Coming from a heritage of durable warriors, both human and other alike, Jane has an uncanny ability to learn and adapt her techniques with ease upon utilizing both swift and brutal blows with swift succession and well-aimed strikes. Harnessed with her Ki and her own immense physical power, Jane can induce critical damage to some of the most powerful warriors and martial artists. Able to keep up even those of a Master Level, like Rao, Jane is known to be one of the most promising disciples under his care for both natural gift and attrition in the field of intense battle. Capable Swordsman: Having also taught the art of swordsmanship by Rao, Jane has been able to use her Star Purger Blade in combat with ease and incredible skill. In sync with her martial artist prowess and Ki control, Jane has been seen cleaving through large spaces of reinforced landscape and targets, as well as parry against the most controlled and tempered forces thrown her way. Martial Art/Ki Techniques: Flight '(Unnamed): The most basic of techniques taught to those who can harness ''Ki ''effectively, Jane can manipulate the Ki within her body to produce an aura of anti-gravity particles and jet-propulsion equivalent forces to move herself in a versatile and swift manner. While a lesser version of this technique allows Jane to hover with little to no expense of her Ki supply, Jane can move at swift and blinding speeds to both increase her chances of evasion, but also maximize attack power when rushing an enemy and moving to intercept them. 'Kiai (気合い, Kiai-hō; Jap Lit Translation, "Kiai Cannon"): Jane harnesses this form of Ki ''through a number of means uses. Often when powering up through sheer or anticipation, Jane will release a full-body ''Kiai ''that will rip apart the ground in sync, often as a byproduct of her strong heritage. Consciously, Jane can release a nullifying burst of ''Kiai ''from her mouth, often dispelling more powerful energy blast techniques sent her way. Finally, strike in sync with her limbs' movements, Jane can project an additional ''Ki ''strike that uses the same or stronger force than what her attack held and make contact with her opponent, without them detecting it. '''Star Thrust' (星斗突き, Seito Tsuki): Jane's one-of-a-kind technique she devised of her own volition, is a powerful close quarters Ki attack. By summoning her Ki ''into a spherical shape, most often the size of a baseball, she rotates it at a highly violent speed. This enables any contact from the thrust of this energy would have the equivalent of a compressed hurricane, capable of vibrating the molecules of anything it touches and hurtles an enemy at high velocity into the distance. This is Jane's most powerful trademark ''Ki ''attack. '''Tiger Rush' (虎突貫, Tora Tokkan): A special technique in which Jane focuses Ki ''along the soles, calves, and backside of her body in order to move at accelerated speeds. Whether its to charge and land a simultaneous sped-up attack, or to evade an enemy's strike, its always detailed by a hissing flash of movement, capable of leaving an afterimage. When landing a strike after slowing down, Jane's attacks have a tiger roar in exit, hence the name ''Tiger Rush. Star Slash (星斗斜線, Seito Shasen): A special Ki ''technique that gives incredible compressed energy around the cutting edge of Jane's '''Star Purger'. When used at its maximum capacity, Jane's blade stroke moved with such incredible force that it can cut nearly through any substance, despite one's durable body and incredible output of power. While a full-power one hasn't been seen, even from Rao or her fellow disciples, they fear the worst of what would occur should she unleash such a powerful attack upon her enemies or anything around her. Kaio-ken (界王拳, kaio ken; Jap Lit Translation, "World King Fist."): Jane's ultimate Ki ''technique, having been mastered and taught by her mentor, Rao, who was taught by one of the Kais. By surging a special form of heightened ''Ki ''through the body, Jane's physical, mental, and spiritual attributes are heightened to a superhuman degree, past the point of where her base attributes at their highest surpass their limitations. This includes other seemingly normal feats, such as physical attacks, the five senses, and other more prominant ''Ki ''techniques. The cost however is that the longer she uses ''Kaio-ken, the more weakened her body becomes after it runs its course. Repeated use can potentially rip her muscles to shreds and become unable to move. To compromise in using Kaio-ken for less time, Jane has achieved a multiplier variant to achieve a higher form of power boost instead of using the base form of Kaio-ken. The risk increases the higher the multiplier, but in exchange, the power that grants Jane in exchange can potentially end a battle much more swiftly than a lesser power for an extended period of time. This makes Jane one of the few warriors on the planet to be capable of fighting on even ends with opponents much stronger than herself and surpassing their own limits by breaking her own. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Sado Category:Dragon Ball Ultima Category:Dragon Ball Category:Energy